Ties
by Harryplt7
Summary: Season 2 prediction. Picks up where the season finale left off. The Winchesters meet a new friend. War has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Earlier I had uploaded it and I realized that I forgot to put to be continued at the bottom. So if you read it and were wondering. No, my story does not end here. I hope to add more chapters and would like to hear reviews. Please. Thanks.

I'm so frazzled because I'm going to my Prom tonight! I look beautiful but I can't breathe. lol. Here we go:

It started out as it always did, her parents tucking her in. Then waking up to see her mother above her but she could see her mom fully as if she was hanging down from the ceiling. That's when someone screamed and the fire would erupt; usually she would wake up but then the dream darkened and in its place she could see a black car sitting in a grassy field. It looked normal from the driver's side but as the view turned to the other side she could see the huge dent in the passenger's side. There were three men inside, they were unconscious or dead, she wasn't sure. Who were they? Then she saw something, a black shadow go past and she could feel a cold grip over heart. The familiar one she had when she dreamed about her mother's death. She tried to reach it but it was gone. This was weird.

Halee woke suddenly. She was sweating and the sheets were sticking to her. She had had a nightmare; it wasn't her first one like this but she hadn't had it since she was little. However the end was different. Who were those guys and that shadowy figure? She didn't know; her head began to throb as the aftershock of the nightmare sank in. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if the walls were closing in around her, she had to leave, she had to drive. Slowly she stumbled over to the chair where she had recently discarded her clothes and shakily put them back on. Feeling comforted being in her favorite t-shirt and jeans, she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

She turned up the A/C as she got into her Malibu. She loved to drive, something about it had always calmed her down, maybe because it was something she could control. As she pulled out of her driveway, she began to go over what the dream had meant. She eased the turn off of her street and toward the back road; she liked it a lot better than on the highway, there was less people and she felt a longing to drive down the back road. She looked out the window in front of her thinking, she had never had a dream like that before, it was usually just her mom and that's where it would end. She turned on the radio to the latest CD she had made and listened to the sound of Fiona Apple's version of Across the Universe calmed her. She began to cool down, when she saw something that made her mind jump back to the dream. On the back roads there were mainly forests and grassy fields, and she just happened to drive by the one from her dream. Then she saw a black car, her heart skipped a beat as she pulled off onto the side nearby.

She pulled her cell phone out of the cup holder and placed it in her pocket; then rummaged through the glove box and found a flashlight. She quickly got out of the car and ran toward the black one. It was an older model but she didn't know what year. She started at the damaged side, there was an older man leaning his back against his seat and his face was covered in blood. As she moved around the front, she could see two younger men, one in the driver's seat and the other behind him. Their faces were covered in blood as well. They were all unconscious, like in her dream… She pulled out her cell phone and looked around as she dialed 911. She was looking for the shadow from her dream but thankfully it wasn't there. She began to try to get their attention. Knocking on the door, looking through the window with the flashlight…it may not have been the smartest thing to do but she didn't know what else she could have done. After a couple of minutes the man in the back moved his head, he slowly blinked at her.

Noise. A knocking on the glass. Light coming through. Dean opened his eyes and slowly took in the scene in front of him. He was in the Impala, his brother and father were in the front seat. They weren't moving. Light flashed in his eyes. He realized there was someone outside talking.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked.

He couldn't find his voice and he couldn't think; he didn't remember…dad. Sam with the colt. The blood. The car. The…18-wheeler hitting the car and knocking us off the road!

He tried to move his neck, it was a little stiff but he was able to look around. Slowly he stumbled out of the car and landed on the grass.

"Hey, what happened? I called an ambulance. They're on the way. Can you walk?" She asked.

He coughed, he saw blood but then he realized he was still bleeding from his wounds. She helped him up and propped him up against the car. When he was stabilized she went and checked on Sam.

"He isn't breathing. I've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes."

With that, Dean nearly fell over, Sam couldn't be dead, he couldn't be… Stop it! He's going to be fine!

"…how long do you think it will be before the ambulance arrives?" he asked hoarsely.

"Um…a couple more minutes."

He needed to think, why had that truck hit them? If it were an accident, the driver might have stayed and seen if they were alright. But he hadn't, so where did he go? Maybe it was the demon? Well, 'I can't rule it out as an option,' he thought. He, could still be hanging around to see if they lived…Wait a minute, that girl, where did she come from? He couldn't move around to look for a car but he didn't think he saw one when getting out of the car. She was now in the other side checking on dad. She looked concerned but he couldn't tell if she was possessed or not. For now, he was going to have to trust her. Suddenly, Dean heard a gasp of breath and Sam began to breathe. She looked up and ran to him. He was alive and conscious but he was injured. They all were injured. 'We had the crap kicked out of us.' He was watching her helping Sam out of the car when he heard the sirens. The ambulance pulled alongside the car, the girl helped lead Sam to a stretcher while a paramedic came and helped Dean. They were in the car before he knew the condition of his dad. There were three paramedics and the driver. As soon as he was on the stretcher in the back they gave him morphine. Slowly he passed out of consciousness, the last thing he saw was Sam's blood-stained face as he was straining to see dad.

Dean woke up in a hospital bed there was a curtain closed around him. He could hear voices and see shadows through the curtain. Next to the curtain was a window, he could see that it was still dark outside but knew that sunrise wasn't far off. He called out,

"Hello, hey!"

After a couple of minutes the curtain opened and a doctor came towards the bed.

"Wuz up, doc? Where's my brother?"

"He's fine, he's lying over there." He pointed to where they had been standing before.

"And my dad?"

The doctor hesitated and then said, "he's… well, he's alive but barely. He got most of the damage because the car hit on his side. He's lucky to be alive."

"Where is he?"

"In Intensive Care, he will be fine. We have the best doctors to help him. You just worry about getting better."

'Yeah, right. Like I wouldn't worry.' dean thought.

Just then a nurse ran in and told the doctor he was needed in the ICU. As she was talking. Dean felt something. Something was off about her. The doctor ran out the door, she turned to follow him and Dean saw her eyes were black. He then knew that they had to get out of there as soon as possible. The doctor was going to the ICU, that's where dad is!' he thought. Sam was stirring next to him, he said one word, or rather a name, "Jess."

Dean could only wonder what that could mean. As he waited for Sam to wake up he tried to sleep but the morphine was wearing off. He could feel the pain slowly creep up his body. He became restless; he wanted to do something, he need to do something. His mind was racing. He had to get Sam, they needed to find dad. They needed to leave. Was that nurse possessed by a demon or the demon, the one that killed mom and Jessica? He didn't know. When he, the demon, had possessed dad, his eyes were green and yellow, not black. He started to think about whether there were more demons here, like the trap they set for them at the apartments where they held dad. They had to leave. Once Sam woke up they could sneak out; but what about dad? They couldn't leave him but… how could they escape from here if he was barely alive? The sound of the doctor coming back interrupted his thoughts. The doc looked worried.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"It's your dad…he's in a coma."

"What?" His voice faltered.

"He's still alive but he's unconscious. A coma…"

"I know what a coma is!" he interrupted.

"I just don't know how it happened, he was stable but then, all of a sudden, he slipped out of consciousness. I don't know, it's just weird."

"What do you mean? What's weird?"

"Well, I had one of the nurses give him morphine, that shouldn't have caused him to go into a coma."

"Who was the nurse?"

"She was the one that came in here to tell me…what happened."

"Thanks, doc." he said, understanding what just happened.

The demon did it, he knows we need dad. Damnit! He desperately needed to leave.

Dean, being bored out of his mind, drifted off into an uneasy sleep. He was happy to be awoken…until he saw who it was. It was the girl from the side of the road, the one that called the ambulance. She had left flowers by Sam's bed, who was still asleep, and was now placing them beside Dean's bed. He looked over to her, struggling silently, between trusting her and thanking her for saving his family. He didn't speak, so she did.

"How are you?"

"Good." His morality stepped in and he said," thanks for calling the ambulance."

"No problem. I couldn't drive away after I saw the accident. I had to help. Where's the older man in the front seat?"

"He's in the ICU, he's in a coma." he said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He could hear a slight accent in her voice.

"Yeah, me too. So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on ya'll." She's from the south.

"Thanks but you didn't have to."

"Well, I just couldn't walk away, what can I say? Well, I better be going so you can rest. See ya."

"Wait… what's your name?"

"Halee. Yours?"

"Dean. Can you come back by again?"

"Sure."

She turned around and walked out the door. He didn't feel the way he did when the nurse walked in, maybe they could trust her.

"Hey." Sam said

"Hey." Dean replied.

"What happened? I remember the truck hitting us but I don't remember much else. I had…never mind. Where's dad?"

"A girl, Halee, found us and called for an ambulance. Listen, we have to leave, tonight."

"Why?"

"Because there are demons here."

"Where are we going to go? Have you thought about it?"

"No, not really. We just need to leave. Do you think you can walk?"

"Maybe, I haven't really tried, I just woke up."

"Alright, we still have most of the day to walk around. We leave an hour after sunset."

"Dean."

"Yea?"

"What about dad?"

"I don't think he's coming…"

"Why?"

"He's in a coma. There's no way we can just wheel him out and carry him around town. Which reminds me, what happened to my car?"

"Is he going to be alright? I don't think we should leave town without him at least."

"We won't need to leave town, just the hospital. I have an idea."

A nurse came in and helped Dean up, apparently he only suffered a minor neck injury. The wounds made by the demon had stopped bleeding but he would have scars. He was able to walk, a bit wobbly at first but soon he was back to his stride. Sam had more injuries, however, along with a neck injury; his legs were not as willing to walk yet. Although with the help of Dean he can make it. They were ready to leave, the doctor, showed his concern that they stay but they didn't tell him they were leaving anyway.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait guys, I'm about to graduate so I've got a lot on my mind. Here's chapter 2, please enjoy and then review.

When Sam woke up, he didn't remember where he was. He remembered everything, even the car that hit him but something strange had happened. He could see his dad, his brother and even his own body. He turned and there was a light but just before it he saw Jessica. She looked beautiful, she was still wearing the white nightgown he had seen her in right before she died. He thought she would be angry with him but she was crying, with tears of joy, to see him. He began to cry too, especially when he saw his mom walk up behind Jess. They both smiled at him, and he felt warm all over. He felt really good and happy. Two things he hadn't felt in a long time, specifically in the past week. Then as quickly as it had happened he was pulled away from them. The feelings of comfort had passed and the agony of pain from his corporeal body hit him. He gasped after it hit.

That's when he noticed the girl helping him out of the car. He had longed to stay with Jess and his mom but he knew that he came back for a reason. At least he got to see them. After being put in the ambulance, Dean was next to him, and he tried to see if dad was ok but they closed the door. He remembered the nurse inserting an IV and everything went dark.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the girl standing in front of Dean's bed. They were talking. He listened in and pretended to be asleep. He heard the end of the conversation. As she left, Sam wondered why Dean asked her to come back.

Shortly afterward, Dean explained everything that had happened and they tried to walk. Dean will have to help him though.

It had worked out just as Dean had hoped. He had asked Halee to stop by later, and as predicted, she showed before seven. She had come in with the doctor. Dean had tried to act normal, not showing a hint of his intentions. When the doctor left; Dean didn't waste a second; he and Sam jumped up and grabbed their stuff. Halee looked shocked, and it confused Dean until he realized he didn't tell her the plan.  
"Ok. I forgot. We're leaving and your helping us do it." He said.

"What?"

"Come on, you already helped us so far, it's not hard. All you have to do is help is get out of here. The next part is going to be hard."

"What's the next part?" Already having an idea in mind for what it would include.

"Well…" Dean started before Sam cut him off.

"Look, we need a place to stay and you're the only person we trust. Please." He gave her the puppy dog look. She bought right into it.

"Ok, I would be glad to help. How are we going to do this? I haven't sprung anyone from a hospital before."

"Well, we are going to slip out unnoticed; all I need you to do is have your car parked out front when we come out. We get in and leave." Dean said.

"Oh, that's not that hard."

"Yeah, so what kind of car do you drive?"

"A Chevy Malibu, a gold one."

"Ok. You know what to do. We'll meet you out there." Dean had switched into hunter mode. Halee looked at Dean and then left.

"Dean, what about dad?" Sam asked with concern.

"We're going to have a visit with the old man before leaving."

After that they knew their plan of action. They left the room quickly and quietly one after another, just like their dad had taught them.

Dean leaned his head against the door listening for anyone that might be walking around the halls. When he heard the last of Halee's footfalls at the end of the hall; he stuck his head out and looked both ways before exiting the room, Sam on his heels. He wasn't sure which way to go but he knew there had to be a directory; there it was, stuck on the wall just ahead. They checked the hall before stepping forward and finding "ICU" in bold letters on a yellow arrow, which pointed to the left. They knew what to do; they would just follow the signs and be on the look out for everyone. Dean led the way, they walked down corridors. Around every corner they would stop, lean against the wall and make sure the coast was clear. "That old Marine crap" as Dean had so eloquently put it. As they rounded a corner, a group of female nurses came down that hall they were talking about a hot patient on the first floor and his sweet brother. 'Hello,' Dean thought; however at the mention of his brother a girl started saying how the brother was the better looking one, unfortunately they all agreed. Now feeling dispirited he quickly walked in the opposite direction toward the ICU.

Other than the nurses and a couple of patients; there were less people than they had anticipated. Dean began to worry because when things were going good it wasn't very long until things began to turn ugly. He started to sweat as he made his way down the hall but pushed his thoughts aside and stayed focused.

They were about to make the turn to the ICU when their doctor walked down that hallway and entered it. Dean swore. Now they had to wait for the Doctor to leave. He just wanted to see his dad and get Sammy out of here, but no. He patiently waited and finally the doctor walked out of the room. Dean quickly stepped forward and made his way to the door.

He tried to wait for Sam to follow but once he saw his dad, he broke down. He was beat to hell. His face wasn't bloody but he could still see where he had bled from the cuts and bruises on the old man's face. He had a breathing tube placed under his nose, an IV in his hand and all this equipment beeping around him. In that moment Dean lost it, his dad could die, he could never wake up. He would leave Dean forever and there was nothing Dean could do about it. It ate at him; his hero was broken and dying. The only things keeping him alive were plastic and machinery. Dean shut down, until he realized he was all alone. Then he heard something.

"DEAN!"

He turned around and hastily wiped away the tear that had almost escaped and made a dash for the hall. He knew the voice belonged to Sam but he didn't know where he was. 'Screw this' Dean thought as he ran down the hall bound and determined to find his brother. The voice sounded frightened, he just couldn't take this, and his family was falling apart. 'Stay calm, stay focused' he heard his father's command in his head. He couldn't help his dad, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Sam fall either. He quickened his run and turned a corner to find Sam standing there with a nurse. Dean didn't have to see her face to know who, or rather, what she was. He didn't waste a second to run past her and grab Sam's arm. When did this situation get out of hand? He knew it, he knew it would have. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, two big orderlies in white popped in front of them down the hall. Normally Dean would have taken them on without thinking about it first but he and Sam were hurt. Would the hospital really use force against its own patients to try to help them heal? Ironic, huh? He just kept running, he would take them down if he had to.

Then something happened, the orderlies backed off and let them through. Dean continued to run for the door. Sure enough there was the Malibu, 'I love chevies' Dean thought. Halee was sitting in the driver's seat. When she looked up she unlocked the doors and started the car. Dean climbed in the back and let Sam lay down. He put his head in Dean's lap and spread out along the back seat. Or rather he tried to, he was so tall. When they were safely driving away, Dean checked for any other signs of damage but his kid brother looked the same. She hadn't done anything to him. At least he hoped not…could she have possessed him? He hasn't said anything but then again a run like that would tire anyone out, especially if you were brought in less than twelve hours ago. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize Sam had fallen asleep.

Halee looked back at her new passengers wanting to know what had happened but feeling that she shouldn't ask. They were in there a long time. She had parked her car right out front so she didn't have far to drive to wait. Dean had been looking protectively over his brother. When he did look up, they shared a glance and she quickly looked away, he knew she had been looking at him. She liked Dean, a lot…but she didn't know anything about him. That tug at her, who were these two? She had more questions, of course, but now was probably not the best time, so she turned on the radio. Her CD was still in and she had finished Fiona Apple's song. She flipped through the songs until she reached Metallica's "Enter Sandman."

Dean looked up at the familiar sound and felt calm. He loved this song. He could tell from the look on Halee's face she had this look of, 'you've got some explaining to do' but he ignored it. She seemed like a nice girl and he had noticed her staring at him. Any other day, he would have put on the charm but his family needed him right now. Sam needed him.

It hadn't taken them long to get to Halee's apartment. Her best friend was going to move in with her once she graduated from College, so she had an extra room with a queen in it. Sam would have the bed and Dean would sleep on an old sleeping bag on the floor of the room. He knew it would be uncomfortable but as soon as he laid his head down he was asleep.

Halee shut the door to their room as soon as Dean had lain down. She offered Dean something better to sleep on than her old sleeping bag but he refused. She was sure she had a blow-up mattress in her closet but he looked tired so she dropped the subject. Now, she wasn't sure of what to do with herself; so she sat down and tried to watch TV. The guys needed rest and she wouldn't leave until she knew they were alright. That and she didn't want to leave Dean. He had these beautiful hazel eyes…no, I am not falling for a complete stranger! Maybe just a little bit…the look on his face as he watched his brother made her note that he cared deeply for his brother. That had made her like him even more. She didn't know how he felt but she didn't care. She felt something when they had shared that moment in the car. With that, she tried to enjoy her favorite show but her mind was elsewhere, only two feet beyond that door.

A thousand miles away, an old man was sitting down watching a marathon of 'I Love Lucy' re-runs when the lights flickered and eventually the power went out.

"Damn, power." He said as he searched for his emergency flashlight. It had been threatening to storm all afternoon late into the afternoon but a drop of rain had not fallen. The wind had picked up in the last hour or so but the power stayed on until now. He couldn't believe the luck he was having today. First, his son was in an accident and in the hospital; his sister called and told him that his niece was getting divorced; and to top it all off it was the anniversary of his wife's death. Lung Cancer had taken her over thirty years ago. It seemed that the date was cursed. Little did the old man know what events would enfold that night just outside his home.

A rather large group of demons had gathered outside a suburban neighborhood in an underground basement in the Old-Fashioned Diner. No one had known that the owner, Carl, was part demon himself. A group this large hadn't gathered like this since the old days before WWI. Every hundred years or so they would change meeting places; this time his Diner was chosen. He was beginning to wonder what they had all been called for. When one of his old friends stepped upon the platform and called for attention.

"I know you all must be wondering why I have called you here. But I have good reason. My family has been attacked." Everyone began to talk; they all seemed to be outraged by the thought.

"Silence. Listen, my daughter was exorcised and my son was shot by the colt. I have called you all here because I want revenge for them. The hunters, or rather, hunter that did this will pay for what he has done. I will make sure of it. However, I need your help. A war has begun and I thought you all should know of the casualties on our side. Not just my children but other friends of ours have been destroyed or worse by the hands of these so-called 'hunters.' I ask you all to help me. We all have lost because of the Winchesters and I say it's time we attack with full force. To show them and, others like them that we mean business."

Everyone was silent as it soaked in but the looks on their faces were answer enough. They were pissed and he knew that they were on his side.

"Wait; let me fill you in about what has already been set in motion. John Winchester is in a coma; I have had one of my daughter's friends take care of it herself. I just received news that the boys have escaped from the hospital and are hiding. They still have the colt but they can't take us all. Now we begin our assault. Tomorrow, we will meet again; as for tonight I have more work to do."

At that he stepped down from the stage and as he made his way through the crowd everyone rallied around him, giving sympathy for his loss and offering all the help they could. He accepted their condolences and their offers of help as he began to plot out his revenge on Dean Winchester.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I'm going out of town today for a week. So,I thoughtI would leave you with Chapter 3. I'll have Ch. 4 written hopefully by the time I get back. Please read and review! Thanks!

Dean was awoken by a single stream of light flowing through the window that landed directly in his face. He felt better, the most refreshed he had felt in a long time considering there was little material supporting him off the hard-wood flooring. He placed a hand in front of his face trying to block out the light and he noticed that the windows were covered in tin foil except one part in the corner. He had found the source that awoke him. As he began to move, he couldn't help but notice that he was alone. He jumped up and looked in the bed, finding the covers thrown about and Sam gone. Quickly he burst through the closed door and into the living room; Halee looked at him from the kitchen giving him a questioning look.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked her.

"He's in the bathroom." She responded calmly.

"Oh." He felt instant relief, knowing Sam was alright.

"Are you hungry? Ya'll slept for a day." Halee said.

A day, he wished it was longer.

"I called a tow truck to pick up your car. Sam said he would go with me to meet the driver there. Did you want to come?"

"Yeah, I mean the Impala is my car. I have to make sure she's in good hands." He smirked. 'I also have to get the weapons out of the trunk,' he thought.

 ( :  (:  (: 

I Love Dean!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They sat in the car with the A/C on full blast. Dean had called shotgun and pushed Sam lightly toward the back of the car. They were waiting for the tow truck driver.

When Dean began to talk to Halee, Sam climbed out of the car and walked over to the Impala. He had taken Dean's keys from his jacket before Dean woke up. Quickly he opened the back door and grabbed the EMF meter that had fallen in the floorboard beneath the passenger seat.

When he had it, he shut the door and turned it on; as soon as he did it lit up. He walked away from the car toward the road where the truck hit them. It glowed red, his feelings were confirmed, and the demon definitely had been here. He just wondered where he went after he hit them. He was deep in thought when a hand fell on his shoulder; fully alert he turned around to find Dean standing there.

"Find anything?"

"No, but the Demon was here." He showed Dean the EMF meter.

"Yeah, I had a feeling he was behind this," he said coldly as he pointed to the damage to the car.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"'S alright. I just came to tell you we need to empty the entire car; everything incriminating needs to go." With that, they walked to the car. Sam gave Dean his keys and he opened the trunk. There were 3 duffle bags waiting there. It was weird for Dean to see the third one; one was his, one was Sam's and the other was their dad's.

Sam grabbed two of the duffle bags, his and Dean's as he started to turn he caught a glimpse of his brother. Dean, who seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes, shook his head when Sam nudged his arm. He gave Dean the 'are you alright?' look and Dean just nodded.

Seeing Sam had the two bags already Dean grabbed their dad's. They made their way to Halee's car, he knocked on the window and told her to pop the trunk. They placed the bags in the trunk then headed back to the Impala to remove the rest. Dean had extra bags stored in the back seat of his car; they grabbed them then opened the secret compartment in the trunk where they hid their weapons. Thankfully they had put most of them in their duffle bags, so there wasn't much to remove from the trunk. Just then a cell phone rang, Dean realized it was his, he ran to the driver's side of the car and opened the back seat door. There on the floor laid his cell phone. He answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Dean, its Bobby."

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"Well, I called to see if you got your father back and to tell you something important."

"Yeah, we found Dad. It's a long story. What news do you have?"

"Well, I have a couple of friends that are part demon…anyway, they have been attending these meetings of demons and they heard something interesting."

"What did they hear?" Sam was now beside him listening.

"Well, a really old demon has been going to different meetings around the country gathering troops for a war against your family. Dean it's…it's the demon that took your mom, he wants Sam and he wants you dead."

"I knew he did. I just didn't think he'd call for backup."

"What did you do, Dean? To piss him off, I mean."

"That girl, Meg, the one we exorcised, that was his daughter. I killed his son later because he attacked Sam."

"Oh, I see. How's your father? Where is he?"

"It's a long story Bobby."

"Ok. One more thing, this demon he leaves calling cards behind. Your dad mentioned it once but I didn't know what he meant. A couple of my buddies figured it out. Its an ancient rune dating back to the beginning of the world. Its in a language that is nearly forgotten I have a friend who can help you read it. If you can find it that is…" He stopped talking.

"Bobby? What's going on?"

"Shh. There's someone here, I heard the door shut. I'll be right back." Dean heard him load his rifle then cock it.

Dean was impatient as the time slowly went by. At first, he hadn't heard anything and thought Bobby was paranoid. Just then, he heard a shotgun fired.

"Dean, I have to go, I promise I'll call you back. He's here Dean; be careful." The line went dead.

"Bobby?"

Dean closed the phone and waited for Bobby to call back. As they waited Dean told Sam everything Bobby had said. Finally, the phone rang, Dean was shocked by what he heard, it was breathing then a deep voice said, "Hello, Dean."

Dean didn't respond.

"I've been looking for you. Where are you?"

"What happened to Bobby? What did you do to him?" Finally able to find his voice.

"He's fine, don't worry about him."

"What do you want?"

"You and your brother."

"Yeah? Well you can't have that." Anger began to swell in his chest.

"I will find you both; it's only a matter of time."

Dean hung up. He went around to the back of the car, grabbed a hammer and began beating his phone. Sam thought he was insane. He moved towards Dean and tried to grab his arm.

"Sam, stop. I know what I'm doing." He made sure to destroy everything, even the antenna. He took the remains and threw them into the ditch.  
"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked; curiosity in his voice.

"So, the demon won't be able to track my phone. C'mon we gotta' go."

He reached into the car and began stuffing as much as he could into a bag before moving onto the next one. Sam went to the driver's seat and opened the glove box. He searched for any weapons and sure enough he found a hand gun and the container that held all of Dean's fake badges. He checked between and beneath the seats looking for anything they might have missed. Dean slammed the trunk and walked over to Halee's car and placed the items in the trunk.

TBC


End file.
